Mutt Williams
Mutt Williams, aka Henry Jones III is the son of Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood and the deuteragonist in the 2008 film, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. He is a rebellious teen and is portrayed as a stereotypical 1950's greaser: greased hair, leather jacket, drives a motorcycle, etc. He accompanies Indiana Jones on a quest to rescue his mother and his friend Harold Oxley, and find the crystal skull. He is portrayed by Shia LaBeouf, who also portrayed Sam Witwicky. History In 1957, after being forced against his will to aid the KGB, Indiana Jones is labeled by the FBI as a communist sympathizer and departs for Europe. Mutt Williams arrives on the train platform on his motorcycle looking for Indy. He tells Indy that an old friend of his, Harold Oxley was in trouble. Mutt tells Indy that Ox has been like a second father to Mutt for many years. He also tells him that his father died in WWII, unbeknownst to Indy that Mutt is his son and Mutt's mother, Mary Williams, is really Marion Ravenwood. Mutt explains that Ox went to South America, searching for the mythical El Dorado and a skull made of crystal. After learning the KGB had kidnapped Ox, Marion goes down to find him and is captured herself. She managed to escape and contacts Mutt to find Indy and rescue them. Mutt thinks Indiana is just an old schoolteacher and can't be of any help. They are intercepted by KGB agents and they escape to Indy's house on Mutt's motorcycle. Indy refreshes his memory about the history of the Maya and the skull and he and Mutt travel to Peru to retrace Ox's steps. They learn that Ox travelled to a peasant village, ranting and raving about the skull and was put in prison. The KGB bailed him out, but not before Ox illustrating the location of the skull in his cell. Throughout the journey, Indy was telling Mutt stories about his life and encourages him to stand up for himself and do what he wants. They arrive at an ancient Mayan cementery and are ambushed by natives guarding the skull. Indy kills a few and scares off the rest, making Mutt to question who ''is ''Indiana Jones? They find the skull along with the mummified bodies of the conquistadors who stole the skull from el dorado centuries earlier. When they got out of the tomb, they are captured by the same KGB agents he assisted earlier and brought to their campsite in the Amazon. They find Oxley, who is possessed by the mind control of the skull, along with Marion, who Indy recognizes easily and learns that Mutt is her son. In a foolish act, Mutt distracts the Russians and grabs Indy, Marion, and Ox and run for cover. Indy and Marion are trapped in quicksand and Mutt runs to find rope or something he can get them out with. While he was gone, Marion tells Indy that Mutt is his son, Henry Jones III. Indy was angry and overwhelmed at the same time. Mutt clearly does not share his father's fear of snakes as he makes Indy grab the snake to pull himself out. When they were captured again, the truth came out: after the events from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark, ''Indy and Marion were set to be married, but Indy got cold feet and walked out. Marion wasn't pregnant with Mutt until afterwards and married Colin Williams, an old friend of Indy and Ox. Mutt refused to believe and did not accept Indiana as his father. While they were arguing they knocked the Russians guarding them and set off to find Ox and reclaim the skull. In the battle, several Russians were killed and Mutt ended up in a duel with Dr. Spalko, the film's antagonist. Mutt loses and is almost run over by Spalko's vehicle but he grabs onto a tree to safety. He befriends a group of monkeys and leads them to distract the Russians. He finds Indiana, who is impressed with Mutt's fighting and retrieves the skull. They meet up with Marion and the group jump into the river. They go over three giant waterfalls, and end up outside the cave leading into the city. They get chased by natives and are almost drowned and stabbed by the booby traps. Thye return the skull to where it belonged and the whole city began to collapse. A flying saucer was buried underneath and flew off, back in space. Ox was back to normal and Mutt wanted to get back home. Indy called him junior and Mutt called him dad. Ox was flabbergasted and Indy said that Henry Sr. must be up in Heaven laughing at this whole thing. They all return to the states and Indy and Marion marry, with Mutt as the best man. After the ceremony, the church doors blow open and Indy's fedora is picked up by Mutt. Mutt attempts to try it on, only to be taken by Indy, which makes the audience know that one day, Mutt may take over 'the family business'. Do-gooder * '''Full Name - '''Henry Walton Jones III * '''Alias - '''Mutt * '''Origin - '''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * '''Occupation - '''Future Archaeologist, Motorcycle Mechanic and College Student * '''Powers / Skills - '''Excellent detective skills, excellent deductive reasoning, highly intelligent, excellent with swords and knives and hand to hand combat * '''Hobby - '''Reading books, watching tv and riding his motorcycle * '''Goals - '''Get help from his father Indiana Jones to help save his mother Marion Ravenwood and Harold Oxley from Irina Spalko and her troops and prevent them from getting the crystal skulls back to Akator. * '''Type of Hero - '''Treasure Hunter and Detective Navigation Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Adventurers Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Falsely Accused Category:War Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sidekicks Category:Tricksters